


My Oumasai series

by ChihiroAndByakuya



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChihiroAndByakuya/pseuds/ChihiroAndByakuya
Summary: My series featuring Oumasai, side series to my Kirumugi/Tougane one shots, so check them out too.





	My Oumasai series

**Author's Note:**

> So I probably wasn't going to write this at first, but a certain Oumasai fan gave me this idea, so credits to her! And this is connected with my Tougane/Kirumugi series (idk the ship name) , mainly the recent one. Btw, if you read my recent one, the series and anymore Oumasai I may do, Ouma is trans in this. Ouma's POV

Ouma stormed into his room and threw himself down onto the bed, it was pretty damn obvious he was angry!

He had a flashback of what just happened a couple of minutes ago. Tears forming into his eyes as he remembered that awful moment.

_Ouma was just relaxing in his room, sipping Panta, he wasn't arguing or annoying anyone, he was just minding his own business._

_Until Tsumugi ran into his room._

_"Ouma, I need you to go into the next room, the other boys are there, I need to talk to you all!" She said._

_"Is my beloved Saihara-chan there?" Ouma asked, her response was, "Yes, now go in!" She said, shoving him into the room and then walking in._

_Then she walked onto an area where they could all see her, then she began to talk, much to Ouma's chagrin._

_"Alright, listen up! My girlfriend is sick so I decided to do her jobs for today! But when I started cleaning I found this!"_

_Then to Ouma's shock and horror, she held up a chest binder, which just so happened to of been his own! He couldn't tell her it was his in public! Oh why did Kirumi get sick? She always minded her own business and just left it under his pillow. How did his 'mom' get sick?_

_"Come clean, which one of you owns it? I won't judge, but I need to know so I can give it back."_

_Ouma didn't say anything and just remained silent, along with the other boys, who were looking at each other in wonder. They obviously didn't know it was him._

_Ouma could tell Tsumugi was annoyed no one would tell her the truth, but of course they wouldn't! That's a private matter! Was she an idiot?_

_Then he heard her speak again._

_"I'm not letting any of you leave until I get the truth! Which one of you owns it? If you don't, I'll be forced to watch my videos and try to find out."_

_Ouma, along with the other boys, stayed silent, did Tsumugi have videos of ALL the boys? Maybe she would realise that and not check the videos, because he knew that she definitely had a video of him and Saihara! Oh boy...._

_He heard her speak again, oh boy would she ever shut the fuck up?_

_"Ugh, I just remembered, I don't record all of you. Maybe I'll just judge based on how girly you l-"_

_That's when Ouma had enough of Tsumugi's bullshit, she was being transphobic, probably not on purpose, but she still was! That's when he called her out._

_"Ugh, why are you being transphobic Tsumugi?" Ouma asked her, he received a glare in return._

_"I'm not, I just want to know who owns the binder so I can give it back."_

_"And you had to get all the boys here just to find out?" Ouma asked her, "Couldn't you of asked individually?"_

_Tsumugi looked surprised, Ouma rolled his eyes at her._

_He decided to just come clean so she could stop bothering everyone else and hopefully so she could shut the fuck up!_

_"Well if you want some truths, it's mine! Saihara can confirm it's not a lie!" He stormed up to her, snatched the binder from her and stormed off into his room, he heard her yell, "I haven't even washed it yet!" But he didn't care, he wasn't listening._

Ouma shook the memory out of his head and laid his head down on the pillow, unaware of someone walking into his room.

Until the person sat next to him on his bed and started to talk, "I'm sorry about what happened."

Ouma turned to see his boyfriend Saihara there.

He gently put a plate of cake on his lap, "Here, I went shopping earlier, I feel like you'd be in a bad mood, so I got you this."

Ouma saw he got him lemon cake, he nodded and took small bites out of it, he wasn't really hungry and was still a bit hurt, but this helped.

He only managed half a slice before he put it at the side, "I need to sleep." He said before laying down, Saihara left the room.

Ouma just laid down on the bed, already out of breath, the binder made it harder for him to breathe.

A couple of hours later there was another knock on the door, they let themselves in.

It was Tsumugi!

"Hello Ouma, I talked with Kirumi, she told me that I should apologise to you, I do apologise for appearing transphobic earlier today, I didn't mean to, I just wanted to know who owned the binder. I should of talked to you all individually."

Ouma just shunned her, she began to speak again, "Ouma, I'm aware you may be mad at me, but I shouldn't of done that. From now on, I'm letting Kirumi do all the work."

Ouma still shunned her, then Saihara walked in, "Tsumugi, I think it's best if you leave Ouma alone."

Tsumugi nodded and walked out sadly, Saihara sat next to him.

"I'm sorry Ouma, I should of lied and told her it was mine, then you wouldn't of been embarrassed." He said, stroking his hair, then hugging him.

Ouma fell asleep while being hugged, Saihara removed his binder and then let the boy sleep.

"I promise you Ouma, I'll make sure they treat you properly." He purred, continuing to stroke his hair. Ouma could honestly feel his heartbeat a lot, as long as he had Saihara, he could deal with Tsumugi's bullshit.

"I love you Ouma." Saihara whispered.

"Ditto Saihara," he yawned before crawling into a little ball then falling asleep. It was extremely peaceful, at that exact moment, no one could hurt him or Saihara, they weren't doing anything to hurt anyone, and even if they attempted to hurt him.

Either his organisation would ruin their lives, or Saihara would.

He wanted to get revenge on Tsumugi, but how?

He'd work that out one day.


End file.
